


Second Chance

by igongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igongtang/pseuds/igongtang
Summary: "I know that I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say will change the past. But, I'm hoping that you will forgive me in the end,""Ahn Seongmin, not everyone deserve second chance,"
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 12





	Second Chance

"Minnie!" 

Taeyoung runs to Seongmin, who was waiting for him maybe like, 30 minutes?

"Taeyoungie," 

Seongmin smiles as soon as he sees Taeyoung. The older are trying to catch his breathe.

"Did you run from your cafe to here?" 

Seongmin asks, as he pulls Taeyoung to sit beside him. He searchs for tissue or something in his backpack and give it to the older.

"Thank you. And yes, I was running just now because it's already late. Did you wait for me that long?" 

Taeyoung asks as he wipes his sweat with the tissue. Seongmin smiles at him.

'You really did everything for me. I'm sorry Youngtae-ah'

"No, I just arrived here like 10 minutes? I thought I was already late,"

Taeyoung chuckles when he sees Seongmin's bunny smile.

"Should we walk around? Let's buy ice cream or something to eat!"

Taeyoung stands up, followed by Seongmin. Both of them starting to walk around the park while holding hands.

Seongmin smiles as he looks at their hands together.

'I wish this will last forever'

—

"So Seongmin, you told me you want to say something?" 

Taeyoung broke the silent they created 5 minutes ago after they got their ice cream. Hearing the question, Seongmin suddenly lost interest of his ice cream.

Seongmin takes a deep breath before he looks at Taeyoung.

"Taeyoung-ah," 

"Hm? Why did you look so pale? Are you tired? Did you want to go home so you can rest?"

Hearing Taeyoung's questions really make him want to cry. Taeyoung really did everything for him, for them. Seongmin shook his head.

"No, I'm okay,"

Seongmin smiles at Taeyoung just to let the latter knows that he is okay. Maybe from now.

"Okay then. So, what you want to say?"

Seongmin close his eyes for a few second before he looks straight to Taeyoung eyes. That eyes are so pretty, he wants to stare at that eyes forever.

"Taeyoung-ah, it's has been 3 months since we're together right?"

Taeyoung nods his head.

"I can't wait for our 4 months anniversary,"

'Me too. But we can't'

"Taeyoung, I'm sorry,"

Taeyoung gives a weird looks to Seongmin.

"Why? You did nothing wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really love you. I did this because of dare. I'm sorry, let's break up,"

Taeyoung feels like his world just stopped for a few seconds.

"S-seongmin, it's not funny you know?"

Taeyoung tried to look around them. Maybe Seongmin just wanted to play with him and someone is recording them?

"I'm not joking. I'm telling the truth,"

Taeyoung looks at Seongmin eyes. There's no sign of lying but Seongmin's eyes is filled with tears. Taeyoung laugh. Not at Seongmin, but at himself.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Seongmin. Maybe you thought playing with my heart is fun. Okay, if you said so... from now, there's no more us," 

After saying that, Taeyoung stands up and leave Seongmin alone. Seongmin let out his tears. He can't believe he did this too.

"Seongmin! You did that! Now this car is really in your hand," 

Kang Minhee and Ham Wonjin.

"Hey, don't cry. We are here," Wonjin hugs Seongmin, letting the younger cry in his arms.

"Yeah. Besides, you got that car," 

If Seongmin can choose, he would like to have Taeyoung back instead of the car that he really want 3 months ago.

**3 years later**

Last 3 years was a nightmare for him. Ever since they broke up, Taeyoung never see Seongmin everywhere. But Taeyoung didn't think that much. 

He is lying if he says that he already forget about Seongmin. He remembers him. He thinks about it most of the time. But that was 3 years ago, when he still can't move on.

"Youngtae~ Why are you here? Didn't you have a morning shift tomorrow? You should sleep now!" 

Someone is hugging his arm. Taeyoung smiles as soon as he sees the smaller angry face.

"My baby is so cute~" 

Taeyoung boops his _baby_ nose. 

"I told you to sleep, not to make me blush," 

He hides his face on Taeyoung's arm. Taeyoung laugh a little before he hugs the latter tight.

"I'm sorry, Junnie. Now let's sleep. I want to cuddle with you until the morning,"

The smaller, Hyeongjun, nod his head. 

"Let's go. I miss you hug,"

"I miss yours too baby,"

Sometimes, Taeyoung feels like he should thanks Seongmin for playing with him. Now he meets someone that love him with all of their heart.

'Song Hyeongjun, I love you so much,'

—

The cafe is filled with people. It's weird since today is Monday. This cafe usually filled like this when it's Saturday and Sunday.

Taeyoung didn't mind about that. More customers means more money. Sometimes, his friends doesn't understand why Taeyoung really want to work hard when he is from a rich family.

"Welcome to Star Cafe! What you would like to order, sir?" 

For a nth times, Taeyoung greeted every customer that come in to the cafe with a big smile. The person looks like he doesn't know what he should order, so Taeyoung being a good person he is, he recommends a few drinks and cakes that people usually order there.

"If you didn't know what you should grab, you can try our Ice Americano. We all have Strawberry Milkshake here. For dessert, I really recommended Cheesecake and Mini Burn Cheesecake,"

The person looks at Taeyoung a few seconds before he makes his decision.

"Hmm, Seongmin really love to eat Cheesecake and for Wonjin.... I should get Strawberry Cake for him. So I would like to order 1 Ice Americano, 2 Strawberry Milkshake and for dessert, give me 1 Strawberry Cake, 1 Cheesecake and 1 Chocolate Cake. That's all, thank you for helping,"

Taeyoung quickly take the order. 

"Okay, that's all right? You can sit now, there's one table more. I will send your order in a few minutes,"

The latter nods his head before going to the seat that Taeyoung shows him.

"Did he said Seongmin just now? There's so many Seongmin out there, couldn't be him,"

—

"WONJIN!!" 

Seongmin runs and hug Wonjin who are waiting for him.

"SEONGMIN DON'T SCREAM WE ARE STILL AT THE AIRPORT AND YOU SOUNDS LIKE DOLPHIN!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SCREAM TOO?"

"Okay enough with this. Seongminie I really miss you huhu,"

Wonjin hugs Seongmin back. People are watching them since they are still at the airport.

"I miss you too. Where is Minhee? Didn't he miss you,"

Seongmin pouted when he can't see Minhee everywhere.

"Ofcourse he miss you dummy. I told him to wait us at the cafe nearby. Now let's go, give your luggage to my driver. He will send it to my house so we can go out after this!"

Wonjin helps Seongmin with his luggage and they give it to Wonjin's driver. Since the cafe is not that far, Wonjin and Seongmin choose to walk and told the driver to go home.

"Korea's air is different now," 

Seongmin said while closing his eyes. He can feel the wind blowing his face. It's good that he choose to come back here now.

"Nothing change, it's just you who was at America for a long time. You said you just go for a few months but you make us waiting for 3 years!"

Wonjin hits Seongmin's arm. Seongmin didn't do anything but laughs.

"Living with Allen hyung is nice you know? Now stop talking about this, let's go to Minhee faster I want to hug him," 

Now both of them are running, trying to reach the cafe first.

—

Taeyoung finally can sit. He sit on the counter's chair while checking his phone. No message from Hyeongjun, the older probably busy at the dance academy. 

"YAH AHN SEONGMIN YOU CHEATER!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR LEGS JUST TOO SHORT!"

"WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT DUMMY AND WHEN WILL YOU CALL ME HYUNG? SHOW SOME RESPECT,"

"NO I WILL NEVER CALL YOU AND MINHEE HYUNG! BYE SHORTY, I WIN!"

Taeyoung lifted his head from his phone when he heard a loud scream outside the cafe. That was not the exact reason, but he thinks he heard something just now.

After a few seconds, he can see two boys are running so hard to the cafe. The first boy sticking his tongue out to his friend before entering the cafe and look around.  
Taeyoung was about to greet him when he suddenly run and hug someone.

"KANG MINHEE,"

His voice, his face is so familiar for Taeyoung but Taeyoung doesn't want to think about him. It might be another person right?

"Yah I told you to call me hyung!"

From the counter, Taeyoung can see their interaction and heard their conversation since their table is just a few meters from the counter.

"Seongmin cheater!"

Wonjin hit Seongmin head and the younger was about to hit him back if Minhee didn't hold him.

"Stop both of you. Now let's eat. I ordered your favourite cake, Seongmin,"

"Thank you! Now, while eating why not you tell me everything that happened after I leave Korea 3 years ago?"

Seongmin takes a sip of his Strawberry Milkshake.

"3 years ago? After you finished your dare? Hmm, nothing much,"

Minhee said while playing with his straw. Wonjin on the other side, just enjoying his cake before he relaised something.

"Yah! You didn't tell him. Seongmin, you know what? Yunseong hit on Minhee a few months after you leave!"

Wonjin excitedly said while clapping his hands. Seongmin looks at Minhee with a big eyes.

"Are you serious? Wah, Yunseong must be the most unlucky person in this world,"

Minhee looks at Seongmin with that 'what you said?' expression and Seongmin reply it with a wink.

They continue talking about so many things, didn't realised that someone heard them.

"So now, you are back," 

Taeyoung let out a deep breathe.

—

"Hey, I want to order more cheesecake. Do you guys want anything?"

Seongmin stands up from his seat and look at his friend.

"Get Green Tea for me,"

Seongmin nods his head and walk to the counter. As soon as he reach the counter, he wish he can run now.

"Taeyoung-ah?"

Taeyoung looks at Seongmin with a cold gaze.

"Welcome. What you would like to order, Sir?"

Seongmin smiles hearing the question. 

"Give me 1 Green Tea, 1 Cheese Cake and your number,"

Seongmin wink a little at the end of his words.

"That's all? Please wait a little,"

Taeyoung ignores what Seongmin said. If he can, he want to tell Seongmin to fuck off but Seongmin is his customer.

"Hey, Taeyoung-ah. Didn't you ump miss me?"

Seongmin tried again. He is very sure that Taeyoung's feeling to him is still the same. Just like his.

"Sorry, but did I know you?"

Taeyoung was so annoying with that question. How can someone ask you like that after playing with your heart?

"Ofcourse you know me. I'm Seongmin, your first love,"

Seongmin shows his bunny smile. Taeyoung close his eyes, trying not to punch Seongmin.

"Yeah, my first love. Not my last love,"

Taeyoung smirk a little when he sees Seongmin's smile disappear.

"Here you order. And now, please go,"

Seongmin immediately take his order and go back to his friends.

'Is it means that he already replace me with someone?'

—

After 10 hours of working, now Taeyoung can go back to his apartment and meet his baby.

After change his clothes saying goodbye to his co-workers, he get out of the cafe. It's already 9pm. Hyeongjun might waiting for him now.

"Taeyoung-ah!"

Taeyoung turn his head after hearing someone is calling his name.

"Taeyoung-ah, you already finish your work right? Let's walk together!"

It's was Minju, his friend who are living at the same apartment.

"Sure. It's already dark here. I shouldn't let a girl walks alone,"

"I can walk alone if I want. Didn't you know that I have a black belt?"

"Oh yeah, Minju is a strong women who is scared of bugs,"

Minju hits Taeyoung arm and after that, both of them laugh together.

"Taeyoung,"

They stop their step and look at their back. Taeyoung rolled his eyes as soon as he sees who is that person.

"What now, Seongmin?"

Minju looks at Taeyoung and Seongmin.

"You know him?" She ask.

"He is my friend," Minju mouthed an 'O' before look at Seongmin and smile.

"I'm Minju. Taeyoung's friend. Nice to meet you, Seongmin,"

Seongmin smiles at Minju back before look at Taeyoung again.

"Taeyoung, can we talk?"

Taeyoung looks at his watch and then Minju before he looks at Seongmin.

"Can we talk tomorrow? It's already late and I need to go home now. Besides, if we talk now, Minju needs to walk alone and that's is not nice to let a girl walk alone at this time,"

Seongmin bites his lower lips after hearing that.

"Hey, it's okay for me. Maybe tomorrow Seongmin have another things to do? Talk to him, he seem like he have something important to tell you,"

Minju said and push Taeyoung to Seongmin.

"I go first. See you tomorrow Taeyoung. Bye Seongmin!"

She waves at them before walking. Taeyoung look at Seongmin.

"Faster. Tell me what you want,"

Seongmin didn't say anything. But pull Taeyoung arm and leads him to the playground nearby.

Seongmin sits at one of the swings there. Seeing that, Taeyoung sit at the swings beside him.

"Taeyoung,"

Again, Seongmin calls Taeyoung name and look at Taeyoung who is looking at him as well. Their eyes meet for a few seconds before Taeyoung broke it.

"What?" Seongmin takes a breathe before he continue.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did 3 years ago gave a pain to you. But that was when I can't think properly. I didn't think about your feeling,"

Silent. 

"Taeyoung-ah, 5 months being together with you was not that easy. I tried everything to make you fell for me. And I manage to get your heart after 2 months,"

Seongmin stops his words. He looks at the sky and enjoying the view.

"You knew it hard to make me fall, and yet you played with me,"

Seongmin knows Taeyoung will say that.

"I know... But Taeyoung, I do love you," Seongmin looks at Taeyoung but the older didn't look back at him this time.

"What now? A new dare?"

"No. I'm telling the truth. I love you, Kim Taeyoung,"

Taeyoung laugh. He will never fall for Seongmin's words again.

"Look, I know that I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say will change the past. But.. I hope you will forgive me at the end. I really want to get the old us back,"

Taeyoung let out his sigh when he heard Seongmin's words. He stands up from his seat.

"Ahn Seongmin, not everyone deserve a second chance. Besides, I already have someone that I need to take care of,"

And again, he leaves Seongmin crying alone.

—

2 weeks. It's has been 2 weeks since Taeyoung and Seongmin met. Taeyoung thought, after he told the truth that he have someone new, Seongmin will never appeared infront of him again.

But he was wrong.

"Taeyoung, hey!"

Taeyoung just nod his head. 2 weeks, and Seongmin never miss to visit Star Cafe.

"Can you give me 1 Americano?"

Taeyoung looks at Seongmin with a weird look.

"Didn't you can't drink Americano?"

Seongmin looks at Taeyoung for a few seconds. It was unexpected that Taeyoung still remember a little things about him.

"Yes, but who cares? Just give me Americano. Thank you,"

Seongmin said before walk to the table that he usually seat. 

"Stubborn,"

—

"This. Drink your strawberry milkshake. No americano for you,"

Taeyoung puts a cup of strawberry milkshake infront of Seongmin before he sit beside him.

There's no customer so he can do that.

"Why not you just let me drink what I want?" 

Seongmin complained, but his hand reach the cup and started to drink it.

"And see you get sick? Nope,"

Seongmin freeze. Sometimes, he can't understand Taeyoung. He already have someone else but why did he makes Seongmin feels like Taeyoung still have the same feeling for him?

"Taeyoung-ah, when will you accept my love back?"

He needs to ask this. Taeyoung's answer will tell him if he should stay or not.

"And when will you stop? I told you. I have someone and you should stop doing this because I'm not falling for your stupid love again,"

That's it. Seongmin smiles at Taeyoung for a few seconds.

"Don't worry. I will stop,"

"Youngtae~"

Taeyoung bright smile showed when he sees Hyeongjun. He immediately stand up and walk to the older for a hug.

"Baby,"

Seongmin watch from the far. 

"You are happy with him. I shouldn't hurt you more,"

He said to himself before stand up and choose to go back home. Taeyoung already tell him the answer.

—

Taeyoung looks at his watch for the nth times. It's feel weird for him.

"Where is him? It's already past 10am. He should be here right now,"

He looks at the cafe door again. There is no Seongmin. Taeyoung slaps himself twice.

"Why did I need think about him?"

—

8pm and Taeyoung still wait for Seongmin to come.

_Ting!_

Someone enter the cafe. Taeyoung immediately look if it is Seongmin but it was someone else. 

"Didn't he is one of the Seongmin's friends?" He ask himself.

That someone walks to the counter before he smiles at Taeyoung.

"Kim Taeyoung right? Seongmin asked me to give this to you. I'm Minhee btw,"

Minhee gives him a blue letter. Taeyoung takes it before he looks at Minhee.

"Where is Seongmin?"

Minhee looks at him with a confuse look. Didn't Seongmin tell him?

"I think you know. Seongmin said last night you already gave him the answer,"

"Answer what?"

"Answer if he needs to stay here or not,"

Taeyoung freeze at his place. Seongmin didn't ask anything yesterday except that one question.

_"When will you accept my love?"_

"Can I ask, where did he go?"

Minhee shook his head. 

"Seongmin didn't let us told you that. And Taeyoung, I don't know if I can say this. But please forgive him. I was the one who dared him back then. I found Seongmin's dairy that time. You know what? Seongmin have been love you since highschool,"

And again, Taeyoung feels like his world stopped. Does it means that Seongmin have been loving him for 7 years already?

Knowing that Taeyoung can't give any reaction, Minhee smiles.

"I need to go now. Don't forget to read that. Oh ya, I forgot,"

Minhee immediately search something in his backpack.

"This, Seongmin told me to give his dairies to you,"

Taeyoung takes that dairy. It's 3 of them.

"Thank you, Minhee-shi,"

"Welcome,"

—

It's already 3am but Taeyoung can't sleep. He looks at Hyeongjun who was sleeping beside him. Taeyoung smiles a little. How he wish he can be with Hyeongjun forever.

Taeyoung wake up form their bed when he remember that he doesn't read the letter that Seongmin gives to him yet.

The letter smell like vanilla, just like how Seongmin's smell back then when they were together. Slowly, he opens the letter.

_Taeyoungie~ Hehe I miss calling you that._

_Taeyoung, thank you for this 2 weeks. Thank you for not yell at me when you know that I annoy you. Thank you for spending you little time with me._

_Taeyoung-ah, if you read this, I probably already leave Korea. For a second times, I leave Korea for you._

_I asked you when you will accept my love and you asked me back when will I stop. Now, I will stop chasing you. I will stop annoy you. Forever. Don't worry, I will not come back here again._

_Taeyoung, take care of him well. I see you are happy with him. Take care of him okay? I will try to forget you, and forget my feeling for you._

_Remember when our first met? I was crying that time because my bunny was missing and turn out my bunny was with you because you saw it playing around without the owner. Thanks to my bunny that I met you. My crush since I was 17.  
That time you didn't know me. Well no one at that school know me hehe._

_Taeyoung-ah, I'm sorry for everything. For hurting you. I was so selfish back then. 21 years old me was so coward. But if I can choose again, I would like to keep you with me forever instead of that car. But now I can't do nothing. I already lost you, lost us._

_Ah, I write this letter so long. I'm sorry for disturbing you with this. Let's stop here._

_For the last time, I love you with all my heart, Kim Taeyoung. Oh, happy belated birthday Tyong! It's already May but I don't care hehe_

For a nth times, he wipes his tears. Reading that letter make him realised something. 

He realised that he still love Seongmin the same way he love him 3 years ago. It's just his ego who keep telling him that he hate Seongmin. But now, he cry for him. He cry for letting Seongmin go.

As much as he knows he love Seongmin. He needs to forget that. He wipes his tears again before stanp up and walking to the bed.

He lay him beside Hyeongjun and hug him. He kisses Hyeongjun's forehead for a long time.

He have Hyeongjun. He needs to forget Seongmin.

"Minnie-ya, I'm sorry,"

He said before he close his eyes, wanting to sleep and forget everything. He hopes that when he wake up tomorrow, he will forget his feeling to Seongmin again, just what he did before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! Less than three you all <3
> 
> p/s: i write this at 2am so please ignore the typos and grammar mistake :)


End file.
